RETRIBUCIÓN-
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Porque no hay nada como obtener la recompensa buscada... -A un click sabrán que una cosa lleva a la otra, o si no, él se encargara de que así ocurra.- Advertencia: Slash. -Las musas hace que yo escriba locuras, por eso espero que os guste y comenten... que sino ellas me torturan- -Las musas no me han dejado dormir, me duermo...- ¡Disfruten! Y diganos que les parecio este one-shot.


_Bueno, aquí les traigo este one-shot, espero les guste y dejen reviews, porque las musas no me han dejado dormir hasta ver publicado lo que me han inspirado, ellas están locas como saben..._

_-¡OYE!-_

_Bueno ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente que las musas me hacen meterlos en unas cosas... jajaja XD (maliciosa)_

_OJO: Slash... (ChicoxChico) Ya saben, si no os gusta, no leaís... _

___**Porque no hay nada como obtener la recompensa buscada...**_

_*-__Retribución-*_

_No sabía como, no sabía cuando, pero el hecho era que se habían hecho amigos y ahora compartían un departamento en Londres mágico, después de que toda la locura de la guerra terminara en la cual el rubio contribuyo notablemente en el bando de la luz, decisión que ejecuto tras hacerse su amigo de una manera que aun era misteriosa para muchos._

_Se graduaron del colegio y decidieron compartir piso y entraron a la universidad mágica, uno para sorpresa de muchos estudiaría medimagia y el otro se dedicaría a estudiar derecho, a pesar de que su padre hubiese preferido que se especializara en un área para que manejara los negocios familiares no vio tan mal su decisión y su madre como siempre lo apoyo en todo._

_Era un día cálido, el apartamento de solteros de ambos jóvenes adultos, que estaban cerca de terminar sus respectivas carreras, esa tarde no era silenciosa como muchos esperarían al estar de vacaciones, mientras se suponía que el rubio iría a visitar a sus padres y el moreno saldría con ____**ese **____amiguito __que el de ojos grises no soportaba._

_La discusión había comenzado cuando el rubio amablemente le preguntase al de ojos verdes lo que haría mientras él no estuviera, el moreno le salia con "Saldré con Andre"._

_Andre, era un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro, de ojos azules, piel blanca, alto espigado, guapo, que estudiaba la misma carrera del moreno. _

_Draco por su parte había notado, con su usual perspicacia que ese Andre estaba tras su amigo, cabe destacar que el ojigris no podía soportar a ese estúpido resbaloso, así que llevado por los celos, algo que él no recosería que sentía ni aunque lo hechizaran, porque el moreno era suyo aunque no lo supiera y pese ha que no le había dicho que le gustaba. _

_Sin más le soltó en un tono que no dictaba más que ser una orden -Te prohíbo que vayas con él- Dicto sujetando al moreno de un brazo y en ese instante el silencio del apartamento fue roto por una calurosa discusión. _

_Y es que Draco estaba harto de: ____Andre esto, Andre lo otro, es que Andre es tan atento, que haría si Andre no me hubiese ayudado con aquello y lo otro, que si Andre era un rubio guapo...__ Y demás cosas que no quería recordar en ese momento, pero que fue inevitable que sucediera y por ello, al fin reventó la cuerda..._

_La discusión se había alargado y el moreno no recibía una razón ____"lógica"__ por la cual no salir con su amigo Andre... Lo que les había llevado a estar como estaban en ese momento, en medio de una lucha de miradas y palabras..._

_-¿POR QUÉ?- Cuestiona el moreno observando con ojos entrecerrados a su rubio amigo._

_-¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!- Grita exasperado el ojigris._

_-Pero no tienes derecho a controlar con quien salgo o con quien no...- Expuso el moreno enfadado._

_-¡QUE TE JODAN!- Fue toda la respuesta que un frustrado, enfadado y aunque lo negara, celoso Draco dio._

_El moreno sonrió malicioso ____"¡Por Merlín! En que momento había adoptado ese gesto suyo el ____moreno"__ se cuestiono Draco._

_-Ya que tú lo dices...- respondió el ojiverde y después de encogerse de hombros, estaba dispuesto a lanzar los polvos flu hacia la chimenea, pero una mano pálida sobre su muñeca lo detuvo._

_-¡ALTO Ahí Harry Potter!- Lo detuvo el rubio._

_-¿Ahora qué...?- _

_Pero la diatriba del moreno fue interrumpida por unos labios suaves que se apoderaron de los suyos y unos brazos le rodearon, en un principio la sorpresa no le permitió responder, pero luego de salir de ella, más que gustoso se dejo besar por aquel rubio caprichoso y le respondió con total deleite, las lenguas se encontraron después de abrirse paso y desencadenaron una danza sensual, luego de un instante que pareció muy corto para ambos, se separaron a regañadientes, no sin antes que los labios del rubio mordisquearan a los del moreno. _

_Permitieron que el aire llenara sus pulmones, el gris y el verde chocaron en un encuentro que ambos hubiesen querido detener y hacer eterno._

_-¿Y qué significa esto?- cuestiona el moreno con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Que me gustas y compartir no esta dentro de mis planes Potter- declara el rubio presuntuoso._

_El aludido rodó los ojos y dijo con un sonrisa sesgada -Hasta que te decides, pensé que me cansaría de esperar-_

_Los ojos grises por un segundo denotaron sorpresa, pero su dueño la controlo rápidamente -Así que pequeño manipulador... - dijo en un tono de voz que intento fuese molesto, en lo cual fallo, abrazo más cerca a ____su __Harry y le susurro al oído -Te demostrare que serás mío siempre y no te compartiré con nadie-_

_-No soy un objeto- refuto el moreno entre indignado y divertido._

_-Lo se- Draco dice encogiéndose de hombros y luego agrega -Pero igual eres mío- aferrando en un abrazo posesivo al ojiverde._

_-Entonces demuéstramelo- le incita Harry con su voz cadenciosa y una sonrisa de medio lado, picara y ladina... _

___Vaya que cuando quería podía ser descarado el inocente leoncito__, pensó Draco_

_Tras darle un beso que dejo sin aliento a Harry, Draco dijo en un tono de voz sensual que derritió al ojiverde en el acto -No te quedaran dudas de ellos-_

_De ese modo se dedicaron el resto del día a demostrarse, que tanto se pertenecían el uno al otro y entre caricias, besos y palabras susurradas de amor, empezaron a recorrer un nuevo camino juntos..._

_Esa noche, mientras Draco veía dormir a su ahora novio, con esa expresión tan placida, que lo hacia parecer un ángel, le declaro una vez más lo que sentía..._

_-Te amo- Susurro el rubio y abrazo más cerca a su pareja, para luego acompañarlo en el mundo de los sueños..._

_Y el aparente durmiente, sonrió satisfecho ante tal declaración que él ya había hecho antes, en varias ocasiones ese mismo día después de dejarse amar por el rubio, ya le contaría a Hermione y Andre lo bien que había salido su plan de darle celos al rubio para que al fin se decidiera, no importaba que sus amigos se burlaran de él diciéndole que cuando le convenía, dejaba salir a aquella serpiente que tenía oculta. _

_Después se ocuparía, sí a Ron le daba un ataque cuando se enterara que era novio de ____"Esa serpiente rubia"__ como le decía el pelirrojo, o tal vez... Hermione se encargaría de convencer a su pecoso novio..._

_En ese instante nada le preocupaba, después de todo estaba durmiendo en brazos de quien amaba, lo demás no importaba... Había sido recompensado y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se dejo llevar confiado hacia los sueños sobre el pecho del ser amado._

_***++++-FIN-++++***_

_**Ahora sí, me voy a dormir yo también**_

_**Sí es que las musas no siguen con sus ideas...**_

___**¿Reviews?**_

___**¡LA MAGIA EN TI!**_


End file.
